Jaxiz
Jaxiz Zalarious was a member of the Imperatrix Centurii from the Third Era to the Final Era, although he wouldn't be present for everything, he would make at least a few appearances per Era. He became the second Tech Councilor, replacing Rhoy on the second council of Riviembis. Jaxiz had two siblings, a brother, Jaksiv, and a sister, Jollife. He would be married to Jakix, although there is not much information on Jakix or the relationship between the two. Joining the Centurii Jaxiz was one of the first recruited in the large recruitment drive of Riviembis during the Transitional Era. He would immediately help the Centurii, his many skills being a big help to the Tech branch. He would also be a big help in convincing the Imperatrix Centurii that it was better to be independent, as they were starting to gain a bit of doubt about the idea. The Deal Jaxiz would also receive word from his brother, Jaksiv, that his organization would like a trade deal with the Imperatrix Centurii. Jaxiz would agree to meet, choosing the location himself for the meeting. He chose his own apartment on Nar Shadda, and would arrive to find Brancerro of the Republica Centurii. They made the deal that once Drel'ossord was officially out of power the two Centuriis would begin an official deal, but for now it would be unofficial. Once Riviembis took power, the Imperatrix Centurii was good on its word, and the two groups became officially allied, although that particular word would not be used due to rules put in place by Rallenthas preventing alliances. Contributing to the Centurii Jaxiz did many things to help the Centurii, working hard with the Tech branch on many problems. He would be one of the few advocates speaking out against the abandonment of the derelict dreadnaught that Qusai had started building that would later become the Centurion. Eventually the Centurii would listen to him, putting Beyiw in charge of construction. This would be halted when Beyiw got lost on Hoth for five years. It would also be stopped because the Imperatrix Centurii split up in an event called the Centurii Civil War. War Jaxiz would, like most officers, side with the independent Centurions during the Civil War. He would, however, not be utilized on the battlefield too much, as he spent most of his time negotiating with the Republica Centurii. However, he would lead a chunk of the forces at the Battle of Voss, would be part of the small team at the Second Battle of Dromund Kaas, and would be at the Battle of Hoth. When the Imperatrix Centurii were sent their separate ways after the war because of the traitorous Republica Centurii, Jaxiz would spend his time trying to work against his brother and his sister in the Republica Centurii. He worked alone, preferring the solitude of his Nar Shaddaa home to any Centurii activity that may have popped up in the two years that the Centurii was gone. Return Jaxiz would come back to the Centurii after Destney and Net'skebio brought them back together. He would be one of the first to return, and would join the Centurii strike team, although he would have other things to do which caused him to not go on as many missions as people would prefer. Jaxiz would later be there helping Beyiw put the finishing touches on the Centurion when it was at its final stages, and this may have helped him get elected to Riviembis' second council, being the new Councilor for the Tech branch. He joined Grand Admiral Soundblaster and Tre'lod'invar. He would appoint an advisor, Darth Sul'jin. He would do some things to help, but would then disappear. He returned a few other times, helping against Sith Intelligence when the Centurii became a target for them. Jaxiz would be gone for almost all of the Final Era, although he would come back after the destruction of the Centurii. Riviembis, Grand Admiral Soundblaster, and Heromercer were on the Centurion when Jaxiz arrived. Heromercer and Grand Admiral Soundblaster were having a friendly duel, and Jaxiz arrived. He would then stay on the Centurion for an unknown amount of time.Category:Character